1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the liquid crystal display device and the fabricating method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The active matrix type liquid crystal display (or “AMLCD”) device represents the video images using the thin film transistor (or “TFT”) as the switching element. The liquid crystal display device is smaller than the cathode ray tube (or “CRT”) so that is easily applied to the display device for portable information device, office automation device, computer and so on. Furthermore, it is rapidly applied to the television display with replacing the CRT.
As shown in the FIG. 1, on the lower glass substrate of the liquid crystal display device (GLSL), the data lines (DL) and the gate lines (GL) crosswisely disposed each other. The TFTs are formed at each crossed portions of the data lines and gate lines, and the pixel electrodes connected to each TFTs so that the pixel electrodes and TFTs are arrayed in matrix type. On the upper glass substrate (GLSU), a black matrix (BM), a color filter (CF) and a common electrode (COM) are formed. Furthermore, on the light incident surface of the lower glass substrate (GLSL), a lower polarization plate is attached, and on the light outgoing surface of the upper glass substrate (GLSU) a upper polarization plate is attached. The light absorbing axis of the lower polarization plate and the upper polarization plate are perpendicularly crossed. In addition, alignment films are formed on the inner surfaces of the lower glass substrate (GLSL) and the upper glass substrate (GLSU) with which the liquid crystal layer (LC) is contacted.
The manufacturing method for the active matrix type liquid crystal display device comprises steps of cleaning the substrates, patterning the substrates, printing and rubbing the alignment film, joining the substrates, dropping liquid crystal material, mounting panel, inspecting panel, repairing panel and so on.
When a static electricity is applied to the liquid crystal display device, the thin film elements in the LCD device may be damaged. To prevent the damages due to the static electricity, there is a method in which the glass substrate of the LCD device is connected to the ground line using a conductive tape. However, it is hard to attach the conductive tape at a plurality of glass substrate at the same time, so that the conductive tape should be attached to only one glass substrate at a time. Therefore, attaching the conductive tape to the glass substrates make the fabricating lap time to be long. In the interim, the static electricity may be applied to the LCD device through the polarization plate so that the conductive tape attached to the glass substrate may not prevent the static electrode properly.